


Comfort Within Heat

by DraconicMusic



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Hugs, Original Character(s), PTSD flashbacks, Post-X7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23173513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconicMusic/pseuds/DraconicMusic
Summary: Heat Drago and Axl have been best friends ever since the young gunslinger first joined the Maverick Hunters. They joked around, fought Mavericks together, the duo are inseparable. Some close to Heat Drago say he treats the young hunter as if he were his own son, almost like someone Axl knew when he was still in Red Alert.On one particular afternoon, Heat Drago and Axl enjoy the view away from Hunter Base. However, what was supposed to be an act of affection by Heat Drago brings up painful memories for the gunslinger.
Relationships: Axl & Heat Drago
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Comfort Within Heat

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Gentle Touch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20134741) by [blackredpanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackredpanda/pseuds/blackredpanda). 



> A Megaman X fanfiction I recently finished today. This story focuses on Axl and my OC Heat Drago, and was inspired by the fic "A Gentle Touch" by blackredpanda, which is linked above. I wanted to explore Axl and Heat Drago's friendship (they're best friends in my headcanon) and Axl's emotional state after everything that happened in Megaman X7, thus this fic was born. This fanfiction is one of the longest I've written, and I worked hard on it. Hope you like this fic!

Heat Drago was rather notable for his humble and kind demeanor. He got along with everyone in the base, and never judged anyone for who they were.

When the former mercenary Axl came along, Heat Drago did what some expected him to do: kill him with kindness. Despite their differences, Axl and Heat Drago became fast friends within a matter of weeks. They would joke around, hunt Mavericks together, some would say they were like brothers.

Though, some close to Heat Drago saw Axl and Heat Drago’s friendship as more of a father-son relationship. Heat Drago would often refer to Axl with the term ‘kid’ (due to how young he was), and the way he treated him in general made it look as if Axl were his own son, just like someone else Axl looked up to back when he was still in Red Alert.

That person in particular was Red.

Even though Heat Drago looked or sounded nothing like Red at all, there was something about him that reminded Axl of his former mentor. He didn’t know what it was, but maybe it likely had something to do with the way Drago treats him.

————————

Axl and Heat Drago were relaxing against a tree on a small hill in the sunset. It was something Heat Drago did even before Axl joined the Maverick Hunters, and he still enjoyed it as much as he did before when he had the kid with him this time.

Axl sat right next to Heat Drago, Drago’s arm wrapped around him. The beautiful colors of yellow and orange from the sunset was relaxing enough, but the heat constantly radiating from Drago’s body made Axl relax even more. He was already starting to enjoy this as much as Heat Drago did.

“Sure is a nice sight, ain’t it, Axl?” Heat Drago asked the young gunslinger, his eyes still locked on the orange sky.

“Yeah, I got to see the sunset a few times before, it’s pretty cool.” Axl replied, looking at the sky as well, which gradually become darker as time passed.

“Sometimes I would invite my brother to watch the sunset with me. He was mighty fascinated with it.” Drago commented, before getting up to stretch. Axl did the same. It felt nice to release some of the tension in their muscles after watching the setting sun for quite some time.

Heat Drago leaned on the tree trunk again, this time standing up, putting his claws on it to support him. “So, you do anything fun today, kid?” Drago asked casually. “Well, mostly I just fought Mavericks,” Axl started. “but when I came back, someone was telling a joke to someone else, and he heard what it meant, he ended up spitting his drink onto the other guy’s face!” Axl broke out into laughter, and Heat Drago laughed along with him. “Hah! That is pretty funny, Axl.” Drago replied, continuing to laugh. When he was able to get his laughter under control, he sighed, still smiling, and so was Axl.

“You’re adorable, you know that, kid?” Heat Drago remarked, reaching a hand down to pat Axl on the head tenderly.

However, as soon as Drago’s hand made contact with Axl’s head, the young gunslinger’s eyes widened as he flinched.

“Huh? Hey, what’s wrong, kid?” Heat Drago asked, a look of concern on his face. “Did I hurt ya?”

Axl didn’t respond at first, and he seemed to falter, his smile gone, still looking down at the ground. But after a few moments, he raised his head up slightly to look up at Heat Drago, and Axl spoke. “N-No, you didn’t hurt me, I just…” His voice trailed off for a few seconds, before continuing. “It’s just… Red used to do that to me… when I was still in Red Alert…” Axl sounded sad. Heat Drago was worried, but didn’t show it.

“He did, huh?” Heat Drago asked in a sympathetic tone, trying to make Axl feel less sad.

However, his efforts soon proved futile when Drago swore he saw tears starting to form in Axl’s eyes.

“Hey, kid, what’s wrong?” Heat Drago asked, concerned. Axl tried his best to hold his tears back, but it was ultimately useless. Tears began flowing down his cheeks as he tried to choke back sobs. “I-It’s just…” Axl began, but was interrupted as he hiccuped quietly in his tears. “Red…”

Heat Drago now understood why Axl fell apart in front of him. He missed Red, and him patting the kid on the head must have brought back painful memories of his former mentor’s death.

“You miss Red, huh?” Heat Drago asked gently, putting a hand on Axl’s shoulder, which was slightly shaking. Axl nodded sadly to answer. “No wonder you look so upset. He must’ve cared for you a lot as much as you cared for him.”

“Y-Yeah, but he's…” Axl started, but stopped to swallow a lump in his throat that was forming in his sorrow. "gone..."

“Hey, come here, kid.” Heat Drago said softly to Axl, his arms wide open for a hug. Axl looked up slowly, tears still falling down his face, to see Heat Drago. With almost no hesitation, he went up to Drago and hugged him, the dragon Reploid wrapping his own arms around the young gunslinger.

“Shh… There, there, Axl.” Heat Drago cooed to soothe the kid that was now in his arms. “Let it all out.” Axl let out a small sniffle, his face buried in Drago’s chest, hearing the pounding of his artificial heart. Heat Drago’s heartbeat began to calm Axl down, along with the heat radiating from his body. It also felt…comforting.

————————

A few minutes passed until Axl had calmed down enough where he was no longer crying, and he could talk properly again.

“There, now. You feel better, kid?” Heat Drago asked softly, releasing Axl from the hug. “Yeah, a little…” Axl replied, some sadness still present in his voice, but he sounded a lot better than before.

“Glad to hear that.” Heat Drago said, smiling warmly. “And I’m sorry for bringing up bad memories. The last thing I’d want to do to you is to make you feel upset. I’d never wish that upon anyone.”

Axl gave a forgiving smile. “It’s okay. It’s just that… it’s weird trying to adjust after what happened to Red Alert…”

Heat Drago put a hand on Axl’s shoulder. “I know how you feel, Axl. I lost someone who was important to me, too.” As he spoke, Drago sat back down onto the ground, and Axl followed soon after.

Axl’s expression became curious. “Really? What was their name, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“His name was Magma Dragoon. He taught many of the hunters about martial arts, and I know a few techniques thanks to him.” Heat Drago said. “Though he went Maverick when the Repliforce incident started. Long story short, he let the Sky Lagoon crash down into the earth. A lot of people lost their lives. I don’t understand why he would do such a thing, but at least he’s in a better place now.”

Axl frowned, his eyes glowed with sympathy. “Man, that sounds horrible. I’m sorry that happened to you.”

Heat Drago gave a mirthless laugh. “Don’t be, kid. That’s in the past, there’s nothing I can do about it now.”

Axl wasn’t sure of how to respond, but he just smiled and leaned back against the tree, his hands behind his head. “So, what’re we gonna do now?” He asked.

“Well, we could stay here a little longer. We don’t have to go back to the base yet.” Heat Drago suggested, moving a little closer to Axl. He looked back at the sky briefly. By now, the moon was up, and the sky was dark and filled bright stars. Axl’s smile grew wider at his friend’s suggestion. “You know what? I was thinking the same thing.” He replied in agreement. Heat Drago smiled in response, and was slightly surprised when he saw Axl crawling over to him before laying down across his lap.

Axl flashed a mischievous but playful grin at the larger dragon Reploid. Heat Drago chuckled seeing the kid grin like that. “Heh, you never cease to amuse me, Axl.” He remarked, leaning back against the tree.

“Hey, Drago?” Axl asked.

“What’s the scoop, kid?”

“Thanks for helping me calm down back there. I don’t think I ever would’ve stopped crying if I didn’t have someone to talk to.” Axl gave Drago a warm, sincere smile.

“Heh, don’t thank me, kid.” Heat Drago smiled back at Axl. “I just didn’t want to see you looking so down in the dumps. And if you’re ever feeling upset, you’re always free to talk to me.”

“Thanks, Drago.” Axl adjusted his position slightly to get comfortable. “You’re one of the nicest guys I’ve ever met.”

Heat Drago laughed. “Aw, now you’re just killing me with compliments.” He stopped talking momentarily to stretch, before sighing in relaxation. “Just relax for now, kid. You’ve earned it.”

The duo resumed relaxing on the hill and enjoying the view. They would sleep happy tonight knowing that they would always have each other’s backs, especially when Axl is experiencing a painful memory. Heat Drago does not want to see Axl sad, and Axl does not want to see Drago sad either.

This day was a powerful moment of Axl and Heat Drago’s friendship, and they will cherish it for as long as they live.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading this fic! I spent quite some time working on this and overall it turned out pretty good in my opinion. Constructive criticism is welcome.
> 
> Something I should point out: If you're wondering why Magma Dragoon is brought up in this fic, Heat Drago and Magma Dragoon were great friends in my headcanon before the latter went Maverick.


End file.
